When a motor vehicle approaches a turn and drives in preparation for and through a turn in a road at night, the vehicle's forward lighting, which remains in a fixed position on a standard vehicle, points over the outside edge of the corner directly in front of the vehicle and not toward the vehicle's forward path through the turn. The area toward which the vehicle is turning remains poorly illuminated so that road conditions and turn radius in that area are difficult to see.